fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Project X World
Capcom vs. All Stars: Ultimate Generation of Heroes is a crossover fighting game. It will be released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii in 2011. the game is Capcom's fifth installment in the Marvel vs. Capcom series as well as a reboot, and the first to feature 3D graphics. The game will feature characters from video game companies Capcom, Sega, Nintendo and Namco Bandai, American comic book company Marvel Comics, anime company Tatsunoko, TV networks Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, animation studio Big Finish Productions and Bandspando's Compati Hero. Story The greatest villains of 10 universes in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer all. However, this course of action awakens a group great and powerful threats that could potentially destroy all worlds and merge Professor Charles Xavier with the consciousness of Magneto to form Onslaught. It is up to the heroes of the 10 universes to put a stop to this evil before it is too late. Confirmed Characters Capcom *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Alex (Street Fighter III) *Amaterasu/Issun (Okami) *Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) *Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet: Extreme Condition) *Roll (Mega Man) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Saki Kanebou (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) *Sōki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Zero (Mega Man X) Marvel Comics *Captain America *Deadpool *Dr. Doom *Dormammu *Hulk *Iron Man *Magneto *M.O.D.O.K. *Phoenix *She-Hulk *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Super-Skrull *Strom *Thor *Wolverine *X-23 Tatsunoko *Casshern (Casshern) *Doronjo w/Boyacky and Tonzra (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimaō (Hakushon Daimaō) *Hurricane Polymar (Hurricane Polymar) *Ippatsuman (Gyakuten! Ippatsuman) *Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Karas (Karas) *Ken the Eagle (Gatchaman) *Tekkaman (Tekkaman: The Space Knight) *Yatterman 1 (Yatterman) Carton Network *Ben Tennyson *Bloo *Blosuem *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dee Dee *Dexter *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Eduardo *Him *Jack *Mac *Mandark *Mandy *Mojo Jojo *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Sega *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Ai-Ai (Super Monkey Ball) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Samba (Samba de Amigo) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Zobio and Zobiko (The House of the Dead) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) Big Finish *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Captain Kirk (Star Trek) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Duke (G.I. Joe) *Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore) *Godzilla (Godzilla) *Judge Dredd (2000 A.D.) *Megatron (Transformers) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) *Spock (Star Trek) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo) *The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Nintendo *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Fox (Star Fox) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Kirby (Kirby Super Star) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch Gallery) *Ness (EarthBound) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *R.O.B. (Gyromite) *Samus (Metroid) *Wario (WarioWare, Inc.) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Namco Bandai *BlackRose (.hack) *Bravoman (Bravoman) *Guntz (Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Janga (Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kite (.hack) *Klonoa (Klonoa: Door to Phantomile) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Reiji Arisu (Namco x Capcom) *Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) *Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) *Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) Compati Hero *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Mebius *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Gundam *Zeta Gundam *Freedom Gundam *Command Gundam *Musha Gundam *Knight Gundam *Kerub Crispin Nicktoons *Arnold (Hey Arnold) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) *CatDog (CatDog) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Doug (Doug) *Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ren and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Zim (Invader Zim) Cast Capcom Cast *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li *Dee Bradly Baker - Viewiful Joe *Johnny Young Bosch - Zero *G.K. Bowes - Felicia *Luci Christian - Trish *Justin Cook - Batsu Ichimonji *D. C. Douglas - Albert Wesker *Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Yuri Lowthenal - Mega Man Volnutt *Nolan North - Soki *Mike Patton - Nathan "RAD" Spencer *Rob Paulsen - Issun *Tara Platt - Torn Bonne *Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper *Chris Sabat - Alex *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield *Tara Strong - Roll *Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine *Daniel Woren - Arthur Marvel Comics Cast *Charles Adler - Super-Skrull *María Canals Barrera - She-Hulk *Brain Bloom - Captain America *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Susan Dalian - Storm *Paul Dobson - Dr. Doom, Shuma-Gorath *Jennifer Hale - Phoenix *Tom Kane - Magneto *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Nolan North - Deadpool *Tara Strong - X-23 *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. Tatsunoko Cast *Leraldo Anzaldua - Ken the Eagle *Jeff Bennett - Hakushon Daimao *Steve Blum - Boyacky *Jennifer Hale - Doronjo *Yuri Lowenthal - Yatterman 1 *Liam O'Brien - Hurricane Polymar *Kim Prause - Jun the Swan *Chris Sabat - Tekkaman, Ippatsuman *Steve Stanly - Karas *Fred Tatasciore - Gold Lightan, Tonzra *Eric Vale - Casshern Cartoon Network Cast *Dee Bradly Baker - Numbuh 4 *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Mandy *Ben Disken - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Matt Hill - Ed *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane - HIM *Tom Kenny - Eduardo *Phil LaMarr - Jack *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Sean Marquette - Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Tony Samspon - Eddy *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 *Samurai Vincent - Edd Sega Cast *Julissa Aguirre - NiGHTS *Laura Bailey - Alex Kidd *Kyle Hebert - Big the Cat *Kate Higges - Miles "Tails" Prower *Eric Kelso - Jacky Bryant *Tom Kenny - Samba *Phil LaMarr - B.D. Joe *Yuri Lowtheal - Beat *Jay Momet - Akira Yuki *Nolan North - Billy Hatcher *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Chris Sabat - Ryo Hazuki *Apollo Smile - Ulala *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tara Strong - AiAi *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna Big Finish Cast *Charlie Adler - Cobra Commander *Dan Aykroyd - Raymond "Ray" Stantz *Clancy Brown - Judge Dredd *Cam Clarke – Leonardo *Townsend Coleman – Michelangelo *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Jim Cummings - The Shredder *Barry Gordon - Donatello *Dan Gilvezan - Bumblebee *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore *Jason Marsden - Duke *Billy Murray - Peter Venkman *Leopard Nimoy - Spock *Rob Paulsen - Raphael *Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler *William Shatner - Captain Krik *Frank Welker - Megatron Nintendo Cast *Jason Adkins - Ike *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Ness *Grey DeLise - Zelda *Jennifer Hale - Samus Aran *Yuri Lowthenal - Link *Charles Martinet - Mario, Wario *Lani Minella - Pit *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby *Ikue Ōtani - Pikachu *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Mike West - Fox *David Wills - Captain Falcon Namco Bandai Cast *Jeff Bennett - Janga *Steve Blum - Taizo Hori *Luci Christian - KOS-MOS *Debi Derryberry - Pac-Man *Ben Disken - Guntz *Jennifer Hale - Valkyrie *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Wendee Lee - BlackRose *Mona Marshall - Kite *Rob Paulsen - Bravoman *Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima *Ian Sinclair - Reiji Arisu *Tara Strong - Klonoa, Xiaomu *Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama Compati Hero Cast *Steve Blum - Knight Gundam *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *Matt Hill - Freedom Gundam *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Toshiki Kashu - Kamen Rider Agito *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black RX *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Yuri Lowthenal - Musha Gundam *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Hiro Mizushima - Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Nolan North - Command Gundam *Rob Paulsen - Kerub Crispin *Koji Seto - Kamen Rider Kiva *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Zeta Gundam *Brad Swaile - Gundam *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Nicktoons Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Eric Bauza - Stimpy J. Cat *Jim Cummings - Cat *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Chris Edgerly - Ren Höek *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Richard Steven Horvitz - Zim *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Janice Kawaye - Jenny *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Dog *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Rob Paulsen - Arnold *Amy Poehler - Bessie Higgenbottom *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Billy West - Doug Stages Capcom *20XX Marvel Comics *New York City Cartoon Network *Endsville Sega *Seaside Hill Nicktoons *Bikini Bottom Gameplay Capcom vs. All Stars: Ultimate Generation of Heroes is a fighting game where up to two players compete in battle using characters with their own unique fighting styles and special attacks. The game features the same tag-based team feature as previous installments of the series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", a modified version of earlier systems seen in other Marvel/Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK crossover games. It is the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom 2, which featured four attack buttons separated as two pairs of low and high-strength punches and kicks, Capcom vs. All Stars: Ultimate Generation of Heroes uses a simplified, three-button control scheme of undefined low, medium, and high attacks modeled, which Capcom believes will "knock down the wall of complicated controls and open up the field of strategic fighting to all comers", as well as a new "Exchange" button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Players can use each button to string together combination attacks, as well as perform special moves using a combination of button presses and joystick movement. As characters attack, their Special Gauge fills with energy which can be expended by the player to execute powerful Hyper Combos and Team Combos that involve multiple characters. The game features a single-player story mode that is more robust than its predecessors, with unique endings for each character. Capcom vs. All Stars: Ultimate Generation of Heroes will include an online play mode using Microsoft's Xbox Live and Sony's PlayStation Network services. Development Capcom vs. All Stars: Ultimate Generation of Heroes was first announced at Capcom's Captivate press show in Hawaii in April 2010, with the game's public reveal following one week later after the company's imposed information embargo. The game was revealed to have been in development since the summer of 2008 when Capcom talks to 9 companies about a dream project. Ryota Niitsuma signed on as director and producer of the new project, which was green-lit after "years and years of unrelenting fan demand". Niitsuma stated that they built the game from the ground up using the same MT Framework game engine seen in Resident Evil 5, which he describes as "the biggest engine that a fighting game has ever had under the hood". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom